


Heart of Stone Extras

by KatDancer



Series: Heart of Stone Universe (Risa Aeducan's Tale) [5]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatDancer/pseuds/KatDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some graphics I put together using the Dragon Age Toolset, and drabbles of all kinds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Our Heroes

Risa and Loghain

 

 

 

 

Warden-Commander Risa Aeducan, Paragon, Hero of Ferelden

 

 

 

 

  
This fine fellow should look somewhat familiar.

 

 

 

 

 

  
The finished cover for my story, Heart of Stone


	2. The Genlock Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song Anders sang drunk in Chapter 83: Post-Bachelor Party Shenanigans. May add more later.

There once was a Genlock whose home was a hill  
So up went a Grey Warden ready to kill  
The genlock was frightened and terribly crass  
And pulled out the following stuff from his ass

Yippee ki yi yo, yippee ki yi yee  
He pulled out a tea tray, a pot and some tea  
If that wasn't bad enough from the old bugger  
He pulled out the creamer and pulled out the sugar

Well the Grey Warden wasn't so very impressed  
So the Genlock dragged out a quite large treasure chest  
He offered to trade his foul life for the money  
But the Warden Commander did not find that funny

Yippee Ki Yi Yo, Yippee Ki Yi Yay  
He pulled out a donkey which started to bray  
He pulled out a broadsword, a nice how'd'ya'do  
And he nearly cut his poor old bottom in two

Well the next thing he pulled out elicited rage  
He pulled out a Magister's staff for a mage  
The Chantry Sent Templars so terribly fast  
To make sure no mages were hid up his ass

Yippee Ki Yi Yee, Yippee Ku Yi Yo  
He pulled out The Green Blade and Howe's Family Bow  
He pulled out a templar, we know it's a sin  
But the templar steadfastly tried to get back in

Next came a Mabari, what think you of that?  
He must have got up there while chasing the cat!  
He pulled out some parchment, some ink and a pen  
and he pulled out a henhouse, a cock and a hen!

Well the Warden Commander got tired of this game  
So she split him from navel to chops to his shame  
And as the poor Genlock lay dying my friend  
We discovered that all things must come from an end!

Yippee Ki yi yay, Yippee ki yi yo  
And that is the end of this song, me boyo!  
If you didn't like it, save the attitude  
'Cos I don't give a shit if you find this song rude!


	3. I never said I could draw,,,,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick sketch I made of Risa and Loghain. Yes, ugh, on looseleaf paper.

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/Katganistan/media/RisaandLoghainsketch_zps07600497.jpg.html)

Yes. This is precisely why Anora insisted Risa stand on a slight rise at the wedding.


End file.
